Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-133534 discloses an image forming apparatus provided with an accommodating portion for accommodating toner collected from a photosensitive member. The toner accommodating portion or a waste toner aggregating container is positioned at one end portion of an intermediate transfer drum. A toner conveying portion is connected to the waste toner container and is positioned at the end portion of the drum at which the container is also provided. The waste toner aggregating container is configured to receive toner falling down from the toner conveying portion.